Destino
by Violette Moore
Summary: Una pareja, él estaba con alguien que tenía el mismo color de ojos y arrogancia en la voz. Se amaban, se correspondían. Se pertenecían en un nivel tan íntimo que estaba seguro de que en cada existencia no hacia otra cosa, más que comenzarlo a buscar. (Jason/Damian)


**_._**

* * *

 ** _Destino  
_** _(Jason/Damian)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaba del otro lado del mundo cuando sucedió. Metiéndose en sus propios asuntos, tirando con ocasionalmente con alguna chica, fumando, traficando, descansando.

Sólo él y la belleza del anonimato.

No más Jason Todd y mucho menos Red Hood.

Por tanto fue una putada lo que aconteció.

Cerca del alba, dormitando sobre el sillón largo de la mugrosa habitación que rentó. Una punzada en el pecho, como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón y después múltiples impactos en la espalda baja.

Su cuerpo ardía, gritó como un loco o poseso. Cayó directo al piso, clamando piedad, rogando que se detuviera pero no entendía, qué era lo que pasaba. Entre más sufría, otras imágenes lo comenzaron a asaltar.

Una pelea.

Asesinos de la Liga de las Sombras asechando a diestra y siniestra. Después vio a Nightwing acercándose a él. Su rostro descompuesto, impregnado en llanto, repetía constantemente

"—No…"

"—No puede estar pasando"

"—Hace dos segundos, estabas ahí…"

Lo tomó en brazos y ahí fue que lo notó. Los colores rojos, amarillos y verdes reflejando en el negro mar de su indumentaria. No era a él, a quien procuraba sino a su hermano menor.

Robin.

Su Robin.

Otro chico que falleció usando esa maldita máscara. Richard lloriqueó como un niño y él lo hizo también.

¿Dónde estaba Batman?

¿Dónde estaban todos, qué era lo que pasaba?

Sabía que el chico andaba en malos pasos, que su madre puso precio a su cabeza pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a matarlo.

Encendió un cigarro y volvió a contemplar la decadencia de su habitación.

¿Llamar a la cueva o no llamar?

¿Habría algo en lo que él pudiera ayudar?

No lo conocía demasiado. Desde que "regresó" se mantenía alejado. Bruce y él lo preferían así porque no había lugar para resurrectos en su campaña de paz, justicia y libertad.

Tras terminarse el cigarro, arrastró los pies al mini bar y tomó una cerveza, le dio varios tragos, volvió a pensar en él.

Tan joven, arrogante e ingenuo.

¿Qué hizo para merecer este infierno?

Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, el rictus elegante, su cuerpo de adolescente que ya no podrá crecer.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

La botella de cerveza terminó por hacerse pedazos contra la pared. Las lágrimas en su rostro comenzaron a aparecer. Recordaba eventos, no sólo presentes sino pasados.

.

.

.

Una pareja, él estaba con alguien que tenía el mismo color de ojos y arrogancia en la voz. No así el cuerpo, ni siquiera él poseía la misma identidad. Era pelirrojo de piel excesivamente pálida y abundantes pecas.

Su amante, tenía el cabello negro, la piel igualmente blanca, los ojos verdes como las aguas del mar.

Se amaban, se correspondían. Se pertenecían en un nivel tan íntimo que estaba seguro de que en cada existencia no hacia otra cosa, más que comenzarlo a buscar.

No siempre podía recordarlo y no siempre se habían encontrado.

.

.

.

Era verdad.

Este sueño lo tuvo una vez.

Cuando falleció, a manos de Joker de lo único que se lamentaba era de no verlo otra vez.

Su alma gemela, su amado, amante y amor.

.

.

.

¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora?

¿Por qué lo había visto morir, si era absolutamente imposible?

.

.

.

Damian no podía.

¡No podía!

Y sin embargo sabía que lo era.

.

Cuando se conocieron un año atrás y estrecharon sus manos, algo entre sus cuerpos reaccionó. Una chispa eléctrica que los desconcertó y llevó a Dick y a Tim a hacer bromas sobre lo estúpidos y corrientes que eran los dos.

Aún así, su carácter le fascino, su esencia indomable, esa energía inagotable. Sabía que sería grande, que haría cosas geniales y que para eso, no lo necesitaba cerca de él.

Ahora que lo meditaba, pudieron conocerse mucho antes en la fortaleza de R'as, pero para entonces, él ya se había largado. Se negó a ser su espada, la mano derecha de la Cabeza del Demonio y por tanto esa cruz recayó sobre "D"

.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar después de un rato en que comenzó a maldecir y gritar, quien lo buscaba era Alfred y ya imaginaba el motivo de la llamada.

—Tuvimos una baja amo Todd, sería bueno si usted…

—¿Fue Robin?—interrumpió y la voz del mayordomo se desmoronó.

—¡Su padre quería que se quedara pero yo…yo…! —el anciano rompió en llanto. Él sonrió con dolor porque podía hacerse una buena idea de lo que pasó.

Después de todo, también lo vivió.

Sus espíritus tan similares, sus almas llamando a la tragedia.

—No fue tu culpa, Al. Fuera lo que fuera, no lo podías frenar.

—Pero…

—¿A caso pudiste detenerme a mi?—la idea del Pozo de Lázaro apareció de pronto en su cabeza. Recuperar su cuerpo, usurparlo. Alfred continuó sollozando y aunque lo quería consolar, lo primero en su lista era volver allá.

—Estaré en la cueva lo más pronto que pueda. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—No lo entierren sin mi. —terminó la llamada y tomó sus cosas dispuesto a llegar al aeropuerto. Un vuelo de veintidós horas lo aguardaba pero no importaba. Era tiempo suficiente para recordar, planear, prepararse mentalmente porque aún existía la posibilidad de que su cerebro fuera una putada y "esto" de ser almas gemelas, fuera la locura del Pozo de Lázaro y nada más.

.

.

.

No lo era.

Cuando volvió a "casa" y lo encontró como el Príncipe debió encontrar a Blanca Nieves en su caja de cristal, tan pálido, hermoso y perdido que era difícil creer que no estuviera dormido. Acarició una de sus mejillas y esa chispa eléctrica otra vez lo desconcertó.

Era el alma y no el cuerpo, lo que él reconocía y lamentaba.

El alma que no se había ido sino que estaba ahí, esperando por él.

.

Richard no podía con la culpa y el dolor, seguía repitiendo que estaba tan cerca. Dos segundos, en tan poco tiempo fue que lo perdió. Un parpadeo, una súplica. Él hubiera querido darle alguna palabra de consuelo, pero pronto otras voces irrumpieron en la habitación.

Talía reclamando el cuerpo de su hijo y Bruce enfatizando que fue ella quien lo asesinó. Apretó la mano izquierda del menor sintiéndola pequeña en el interior de la suya, votos de películas en Blanco y Negro aparecieron de pronto en su memoria.

"…Con este anillo yo te desposo…"

—Jason…—la arpía pronunció su nombre con una inflexión específica y entonces, sintió un impulso que en muchos años no había sentido. El de doblegarse y obedecer a cualquiera que poseyera la sangre Al Ghul.

Era como si su sangre quemara y su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera.

Richard lo notó, Alfred a su vez resopló, los ojos de la asesina resplandecían y era él quien lo padecía.

—Toma el cuerpo de mi hijo. Nos vamos de aquí con él. —obedeció. Como un títere, Pinocho siendo manipulado por las cuerdas de Gepetto. Su sangre quemaba, su cuerpo ardía, las lágrimas en las que ni siquiera había reparado seguían manando. Lloraba su muerte al igual que todos, pero ninguno podía entender la clase de unión que compartían.

—¡Talía, no! —insistió el patriarca y para entonces Richard y Alfred, no sabían si detenerlos o ayudarlos.

—¿Vas a matarme? ¿O a él? ¿No es el que perdiste una vez? Piénsalo, querido. Voy a hacerte el favor de devolverlo.

—¡Vas a destruirlo!

—Perderá su memoria, eso es cierto. Pero en esencia depende de él. La fortaleza de su espíritu y de si tiene motivos o no para seguir existiendo. Tú tenías uno, ¿No es verdad, Jason Todd? —insinuó mirándolo a él. Y aunque sus entrañas sangraban, se resistió a confesar que regresó porque necesitaba encontrarlo a él.

Conocerlo, amarlo.

¡Jodido infierno! Si regresaba, juraba por todos los Dioses que jamás iba a dejarlo.

—Bruce…—en esta ocasión la súplica o la voz era de Dick. Quería de regreso a su hermano y él no era quién para negárselo.

Los dejó partir, encomendando el destino del menor a él. Debía regresarlo a su hogar, protegerlo, salvarlo. Le dijo que sí.

Lo protegería con su vida.

Volvería con él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Violette Moore—**


End file.
